Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a vehicle having a protective panel. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein provide a vehicle with a protective panel that includes a living hinge.
Many vehicles include a protective panel that reduces the likelihood that an outside element can enter or contact an inner portion or component of a vehicle. For example, the protective panel can deflect an outside element, such as debris, road splash and the like, thereby preventing the outside element from coming into contact with an inner portion or component of the vehicle. Such protective panels may protect headlights, other light assemblies and portions of a bumper from debris and road splash. Currently, such a protective panel may use two separate panels inside a fender to protect the headlight, other light assembly and bumper. When access to a headlight or other light assembly is needed, e.g. to change a light bulb, the entire panel may need to be removed from the vehicle. This needed removal can add to cost of manufacturing and maintaining a vehicle.
It is desirable to improve this current construction.